obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
RailCar Brakes
RailCar Brakes of the most common type are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as used worldwide on Legacy\Modern railways. Brake types of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks can sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. MANx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: Manual\Hand Brakes : Developers: 1893 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC : Manufacturers: Amsted, Ellcon, Peacock... : CarMounted HandCranks MechaniclyLinked To WheelMounted BrakeShoes : Requires BrakeMen Moving Car~Car Adjusting Cranks To Apply\Release Brakes : Commonly Used As Running Brake Befor 1893, Practice Phased Out Due To Injuries+Wrecks : Restricted By OperatingRules\Law To Use As Parking Brake Only After 1933 VACx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: Vacuum\NegativePressure Brakes : Standards: BritishRailWays, IndiaRailWays, SouthAfricaRail : Developers: 1844 NasymythMay\Brit, 1860 N.Hodge\US, 1872 J.Smith\USPA, 1874~1885 F.Eames\USNY : Manufacturers: EamesVacuumBrake\USNY, Gresham&Craven\Brit... : Failure Mode: If Coupler\TrainPipe Breaks, VACx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : VACx Brake MaximumStrength Is Limited By AtmosphericPressure & Notably Fades With Altitude : Used On Some American Stock 1860~1892 Then Replaced By AIRx Brakes : Used On British+Colonial Stock 1872~1978 Then Replaced By AIRx Brakes : Used On Australian Stock 1885~???? Then Replaced By AIRx Brakes : Used On IndiaRailWays+SouthAfricaRail Stock With Mixed\Dual VACx+AIRx Brake Controls AIRx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: Air\Auto\PositivePressure\Westinghouse Brakes : Standards: AAR\America, BRS\Brit, CRC\China, JRS\Japan, UIC\Euro, GOSt\Russ, RDS\Indi, ROA\Ausi... : Developers: 1848 Lister\Brit, 1868+Later G.Westinghouse\USPA, 1893 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC : Enhancements: TripleValve\EmrgReserve\ElecPneu\DualPipe\ElecCtrl\TrainWire\Blending\EOTDevice... : Manufacturers: DaKo, IndiaRailAirBrake\IRAB, Knorr, Mitsubishi\MHI, Oerlikon, Westinghouse\WAB... : Failure Mode: If Coupler\TrainPipe\TrainWire Breaks, AirA Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : NorthAmerica Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1893, No VACx Brakes Are Used After 1903 : JapanRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1925, No VACx Brakes Are Used After 19?? : BritishRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1978, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : AustraliaRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 19??, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : IndiaRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1980, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : SouthAfricaRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 19??, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : Used WorldWide On All Stock, Defacto Standard RunningBrake : AIRx Brake SubTypes Include: : ~ AIRA=Auto\Automatic Brakes Are Used On All Stock: DMUs+EMUs+Locs+Tenders+Wags... : AIRA Brakes Evolved From 1872 Westinghouse\WABCo "FailSafe AutoAir" Brakes : AIRA Brakes Of Today Function Much The Same Way With Improved Speed+Reliability : ~ AIRI=Inde\Independent\StraitAir Brakes Are Used On DMUs+EMUs+Locs+Tenders Only : AIRI Brakes Evolved From 1869 Westinghouse\WABCo "NonFailSafe StraitAir" Brakes : AIRI Brakes Of Today Function Much The Same Way With Improved Speed+Reliability : ~ AIRE=ElecPneumatic\ElecControl Brakes Are Used On DMUs+EMUs+UnitFrht\Psgr Trains : AIRE Brakes Evolved From 1904 Westinghouse\WABCO "ElecPneumatic" 7WireLine Brakes : AIRE Brakes Of Today Use A Multiplex 3WireLine To Control Brakes+Traction On All Cars : AIRx Brake Model Typical On 1872~1905 Steam Locs: WABCo.A\B\C\D\F\G\H\K : AIRx Brake Model Typical On 1906+Later Steam Locs: WABCo.6ET : AIRx Brake Model Typical On 1925~1944 Diesel+Elec Locs: WABCo.6SL\7EL\8EL\14EL : AIRx Brake Model Typical On 1945~1956 Diesel+Elec Locs: WABCo.24RL : AIRx Brake Model Typical On 1957~1992 Diesel+Elec Locs: Knorr\WABCo.26L : AIRx Brake Model Typical On 1993+Later Diesel+Elec Locs: Knorr.CCB\EBV Or WABCo.EPIC EMFx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: ElectroMotiveForce\Dynamic\Hybrid\Regen\Rheostatic\Resistive Brakes : Developers: 1939 First Use On Diesel+Elec Locs : Manufacturers: All Modern Builders Of DMUs+EMUs+Locs : Failure Mode: If EMFx Brakes Fail, AIRx Brakes Are Used : Back EMF Generated By Coasting TracMotors Is Switched To Resistors\Batteries\3RLE\OHLE : Back EMF Fades As Speed Drops To 0, So EMFx Brakes Alone Can NOT Fully Stop A Train : Modern Controls Blend EMFx Brakes To Reduce AIRx Brake Wear & Improve Handling : Used WorldWide On DMUs+EMUs+Locs : EMFx Brake SubTypes Include: : ~ EMFD=Dynamic Brakes Connect To Resistors+CoolingBlowers & Disipate Power As Heat : EMFD Brakes On DieselLocs+ElecLocs Improve Braking Capacity + Handling\Safety : ~ EMFH=Hybrid Brakes Connect To Batteries & Power Up OnBoard Auxiliary Equipment : EMFH Brakes On DMUs+EMUs Power Up Passenger Lights+Convenience+Service Equipment : ~ EMFR=Regen Brakes Connect To Shoes\Pantographs & Regenerate 3RLE\OHLE Power : EMFR Brakes On EMUs+ElecLocs Improve Braking + Handling + TracMotor Efficiency